


if you aren't selling girlscout cookies, go away

by dirtcruncher (tomspompoms)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, tbh..? reader/everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomspompoms/pseuds/dirtcruncher
Summary: yeah i didnt know what to put for the title. this is one of those request things though bc i need to work on my writing!! and also i love writing self indulgent crap whether its for others or for me,So Go Wild Fam Im Here 4 u





	if you aren't selling girlscout cookies, go away

hey yeah uh as you read in the desc,

im here 4 u man. go wild and request whatever you want. i may add more fandoms and stuff when i feel confident that i can write most characters okayish!!

 

aus i can write for:

undertale

underfell

underswap

horrortale

horrorfell

fellswap/swapfell

storyshift

aftertale

deltarune

altertale

handplates

disbelief! au

help_tale

beasttale

birdtale

birdfell

bitty au

lamia au

dancetale

dancefell

danceswap

velveteen!asriel (my au, i'll probably go batshit and write him a lot)

 

if you want me to write your oc/sona please send me a little ref!! (or ask me for my discord bc i know how hard describing characters can be and if u wanna send me a pic of them :eyes:)

also im ok with most stuff but im not okay with writing nsfw stuff. i can toe the line but thatll prolly be it. if i need to add more rules i will but go wild yall

 

 

to do:

preg. reader x altertale sans

reader and gasters being bros

reader x mtt

reader x underswap sans


End file.
